


To Serve and Protect

by hiddencait



Category: Kill Ratio (2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, giving an un-named character a name because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: The president offered her a job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, I'm the first into a teeny tiny Tom Hopper fandom, though this time I'm ficcing for one of the side characters - a maid that isn't even named in the credits, probably doesn't have a speaking role (I'll need to rewatch to be sure LOL) but has one of the more awesome dramatic moments in the movie. 
> 
> Seriously I need more of you to watch this movie so I have someone to flail with!

The president offered her a job.

 

The _president_ offered _her_ a _job._

 

Drina supposed it said a great deal about her that somehow, despite all of the events of the past forty-eight hours, _that_ was what surprised her. She supposed she had the American to thank at least in part for it; she’d need him carefully nudge the president on her uninjured side and nod toward Drina before he left with the other remaining American, the woman who’d been hosting the reception in the first place. Drina still didn’t know his name; if she’d learned it prior to the attempted coup, the violence and sound of weapons fire had surely driven it from her memory. It was enough to know he existed, and that he’d been there to awaken some of the courage that still beat so wildly in her breast.  

 

She wasn’t used to thinking of herself as “wild” or “courageous” or as much more than Drina, the little maid at a fancy hotel that barely paid her enough to afford a tiny flat in the village nearby. Her manager kept her on because she was dependable: never late or rude to the guests and content to go about her duties with the kind of quiet, forgettable competency that made service at a hotel like this one seem to work like magic.

 

Drina doubted those were the qualities that the president hoped to hire her for, though Drina would mention them in the acceptance interview if she decided to go through with it. Being quiet and forgettable was not necessarily a bad thing when going about the business of protecting a president.

 

For that, despite all logic, was the position she was being offered. To pose as a sort of secretary, always at the president’s side.

 

And, of course, always, _always,_ armed against another attack such as this one. Lazar, after all, had underestimated all of the women who’d ultimately stood against him. The president could value one of those women, as well as the knowledge that those women might be a boon to her continued term as the government’s highest official.

 

Drina was honored by the offer, more than she could say. It was just… Did she want to be in a position to kill someone, even another enemy of the state, again?

 

She wasn’t sure, not of her decision or of her shaking hands.

 

Could she kill again? Her hands steadied at the thought, and she knew with a strange sort of certainty that yes, she could.

 

But did she want to?

 

No, she decided, but then, that was the point, wasn’t it? Drina didn’t want to kill now any more than she had in the lobby.

 

But if she needed to, she could. _She would._

 

Drina called the number on the card she was given the next day.


End file.
